Nickelodeon Family
Nickelodeon Family is an American cable network that launched on October 27th, 2013 as GorgeTV. In June 2015, the network rebranded as Nickelodeon Family, spun-off from the former Nick on CW sub-block of the same name. Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios Picked up as GorgeTV *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) (February 12th, 2014 - present) *Pearlium Life (TV-PG-D) (April 2014 - present) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (January 2015 - present) *The Alternate ACS (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Daylight (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - present) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) (March 2015 - present) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) (April 2015 - present) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) (April 2015 - present) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-G) (2015 - present) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - present) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - present) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - present) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Harry Potter (TV-PG-D) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG-DV) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015-present) Picked up as Nickelodeon Family *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *Dragon Ball: Broly (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *Recess Popples (TV-Y7) (August 3rd, 2015 - present) *This Anime of Gorge (starting January 2016) Third-Party Series Picked up as GorgeTV *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (during commercial breaks) (2013 - present) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Kewl TV (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *My Family's Got Guts (TV-G) (2014 - present) *Family Game Night (TV-G) (2015 - present) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015 - present) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG-D/TV-14-D) (2015 - present) *Eli Shmow (TV-PG-LV) (2015 - present) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015 - present) Picked up as Nickelodeon Family *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - present) *The Bagel Show (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) (June 2015 - present) *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - present) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) (June 2015 - present) *Attack on Titan (edited for content) (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *Madoka Magica (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) (June 2015 - present) *Pokemon (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - present) *Forest Bros! (edited for content) (TV-14) (July 2015 - present) *See Dad Run (TV-PG) (July 2015 - present) *The Fairly Oddparents (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *SpongeBob Squarepants (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Doug (Nickelodeon version) (TV-Y) (July 2015 - present) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) (July 2015 - present) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Rugrats (TV-Y) (July 2015 - present) *Naruto (TV-14) (July 2015 - present) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) (July 2015 - present) *TV-Guy (TV-14) (starting August 8th, 2015) *Kitchen (Seasons 8 onward are heavily edited for content) (TV-14-DLV) (August 2015 - present) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) (August 2015 - present) *CatDog (TV-Y7) (August 2015 - present) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (September 22nd, 2015 - present) *Shark Boy (October 8th, 2015 - present) *Risky Frizz (October 8th, 2015 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) (October 10th, 2015 - present) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (October 16th, 2015 - present) *Bloodhype (heavily edited for content) (TV-14) (starting October 19th, 2015) Former Curiousgorge66 Studios *Holez (TV-MA) (late night) (April 2014 - June 19th, 2015) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (March 2014 - June 20th, 2015) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) (April 2015 - August 2015) Third-Party Series *Simulcast of Litton's Weekend Adventure (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 2013 to February 2014) *Simulcast of CBS Dream Team (TV-G) (simulcast ran from February 2014 to September 27th, 2014) *Simulcast of One Magnificent Morning (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 4th, 2014 to June 2015) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-PG) (2015) *Ewoks (TV-Y7) (2015) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-Y7) (2015) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015) *True Jackson, VP (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Every Witch Way (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) Suggestions Suggest a show by clicking this link! Schedule See the schedule by clicking this link! Nickelodeon Family Movies Main Article: Nickelodeon Family Movies On August 1st, 2015, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced the formation of Nickelodeon Family Movies in the United States. The block is expected to air from September 1st to September 19th, 2015, with a channel based off of the block launching on September 20th, 2015. Regular Nickelodeon Family programming will air occasionally. You can access Nickelodeon Family Movies' schedule by clicking here. International Channels *Nickelodeon Family (Canada), a channel owned by Corus Entertainment *Nickelodeon Family (UK and Ireland), a channel based in London, England *Nickelodeon Family (Japan), a channel based in Tokyo, Japan Gallery Nicelodeon Family promos Nick Family Chrome's Show of Chromeyness promo.png|Promo for Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Nick Family Dragon Ball promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball. Nick Family Eli Shmow promo.png|Promo for Eli Shmow. Nick Family Soul Eater promo.png|Promo for Soul Eater. Nick Family The Bagel Show promo.png|Promo for The Bagel Show. Nick Family Curiousgorge66's Adventures promo.png|Promo for Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Nick Family DBZK promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball Z Kai. Nick Family Dragon Ball GT promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball GT. Nick Family Chaos Adventures promo.png|Promo for Chaos Adventures. Nick Family Doctor Who promo.png|Promo for Doctor Who. Nick Family AoT promo.png|Promo for Attack on Titan. Screen Graphics SD feed Nick Family Chrome's Show of Chromeyness.png|Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Nick Family Curiousgorge66's Adventures.png|Curiousgorge66's Adventures Nick Family Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater Nick Family TBBT.png|The Big Bang Theory Nick Family Dragon Ball.png|Dragon Ball Nick Family DBZK.png|Dragon Ball Z Kai Nick Family SSK Adventures.png|SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures Nick Family The Bagel Show.png|The Bagel Show Nick Family DBZK 2.png|Dragon Ball Z Kai Nick Family Dragon Ball GT.png|Dragon Ball GT Nick Family Markiplier.png|Markiplier Animated Nick Family Doctor Who.png|Doctor Who Nick Family Attack on Titan.png|Attack on Titan Nick Family Soul Eater 2.png|Soul Eater Nick Family Markiplier 2.png|Markiplier Animated HD feed Nick Family HD DBZK.png|Dragon Ball Z Kai Nick Family HD Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater Nick Family HD Attack on Titan.png|Attack on Titan Nick Family HD Markiplier.png|Markiplier Animated Category:Channels Category:Curiousgorge66